


Android Safe Place - Hankcon

by Tankbelly



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Revolution, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tankbelly/pseuds/Tankbelly
Summary: Androids are still getting attacked after the revolution, Connor cannot stand hiding in fear in Hank's home any longer. Connor breaks into the DPD; taking the broken androids he once wronged to give a better chance at a second life. As Connor helps Markus and the deviants gain the rights they deserve to live safely, he cannot help but long for his partner Hank; Hank longs for Connor's return home safely; but will Connor return home before Hank's depression takes over him?





	1. Chapter 1

Three perfectly still androids stood before him, he asked endless questions looking for one of them to give in. Anyone of them to show signs of being deviant. That's what he was after and his coding ran into his conscious that he would do anything to complete that mission.

“One of you saw the attackers on the surveillance cameras and said nothing! So one of you is a deviant, and I’m going to figure out which one of you is.” His voice showing no sign of backing down.

He continued to guilt, threaten the three, one by one, until one cracked. He yelled and screamed; unmoving still at his advancements.

Nothing was working. None of the deviants were cracking. One had to be a deviant. One saw something and he needed those memories. He needed to stop this from spreading any farther.

He grabbed the shirt of one of the androids and ripped it open, lacing and probing his fingers into his chest until the biocompent easily removed into his hand. The android’s eyes fluttered as it tried to stabilize its body.

He threatened and continued to ask; still no sign. The detective hesitated before putting the biocompent back in. Instantly the android showed it’s true colors; what he wanted to see out of the android.

Deviancy.

He fought him off, struggling against the othe model for control. His own shirt ripped open as his own biocompent was thrown across the room. Followed by a stab to his hand by a nearby knife in the kitchen.

Red flashed before his eyes. “Hank!” Pathetic cries came out. “Hank I need help!” Pulling the knife out, he fell to the ground. He crawled to his ripped out piece; his hearing his thoughts blurring with static.

He could barely see Hank walk in as he rolled onto his back.

“Connor!” Before he knew it, Hank was at his side, pulling him into his lap. “It’s going to be okay son, I’m going to get you help.”

It was too late. “Deviant.” He gasped out as he looked up at Hank. Trying his best to focus on his features. His hair hanging in his face, his worried blue eyes. “It was a deviant.” Soon, his body stiffened. He no longer could feel Hank’s hands around his body, his legs under his back. His warmth hovering over him.

Mission Failed. Losing closeness with Hank as he sunk into blackness.

There was nothing.

\-------

“Hank!” Connor shot up from his lying position on the couch; breathing heavily. His body; his systems still responding like what he had, thought; dreamt; was real. But it wasn’t real. That never happened. That day on that mission he had gone up to the roof; he felt death for the first time through the hands of another android who shot himself so he wouldn’t give any information out to the DPD.

3:34. Hank was asleep in his bedroom, he would be surprised if he heard him shout for him out of his stasis state. Androids dont dream. It’s not possible; but recurring memories were. This felt like a memory but he knew it wasn’t a real memory. It never happened.

Connor stilled his breathing, touching his chest to make sure his pieces were still there, intact. He scanned his system for the 5th time this week to make sure he was still in working order. Besides his deviancy, he was working perfectly at normal rates. He sighed heavily and starred at the ceiling as he recalled the ‘dream’ as Hank began to call them. They felt more like the human equivalent of nightmares.

It’s been a week since the revolution. Markus had peacefully paved the way for android rights as living people. Even with his peaceful protest and the president already willing to talk about their given rights; none of them were finalized. Androids still in hiding among the city, and if found were harmed, burned, and killed. It wasn’t safe to go outside. Connor wasn’t back at the DPD for becoming deviant. Hank made it very clear Connor wasn’t allowed to leave the house no matter what. Hank stressed for Connor to listen to him this once.

Connor stayed on the couch even though he wanted to wake up Hank and tell him about his new nightmare. He’s had nightmares where he had spared the Traci androids instead of shooting them; which left him feeling horrible guilt for his actions. Hank shooting him near the bridge where they had once talked; Hank had lowered his gun in reality and began to grow warm towards Connor. He had shot Chloe in another nightmare. The list went on and none of them made any sense. They all felt real, but he knew none of that happened.

Connor forced himself, painfully back into stasis until morning. Dying to tell Hank, heeding for his advice and words of comfort. The android didn’t know what was wrong, and was worried he was breaking and no way to get repairs while the world itself was trying to get fixed.

The next morning the android was already making breakfast for Hank, hearing the alarm go off in the other room. The older man knew better than to snooze it because within a minute Connor was knocking on the door to get him out of bed. The deviant android enjoyed knocking repeatedly fast until Hank was swearing at him to stop, every so often just to drive his former work partner crazy.

 

Hank tiredly pulled himself from the hallway. “Good morning Lieutenant.” Connor smiled to Hank as he already had the food set out on the table for the groggy man before him. Boxers his DPD hoodie snug around his stomach as he sat down at the table.

“Mornin’” He grumbled out as he began to sip on his coffee. Sumo curling around his feet after Connor let him outside and fed him. Hank’s eyes still not yet focusing on the brightness of the room, he looked up at Connor as he saw the led on his temple spin yellow. “Another nightmare?”

Connor’s gaze looked sad as he joined him at the table, sitting down in one smooth movement. “Yes. This one was new,” He went on to explain what he had experienced. Dying in Hank’s arms at the broadcasting tower case. It upset Connor so, seeing Hank’s gaze darken with his tellings. Hank didn’t like the dreams where Connor died. He’s already seen Connor die once; it was early on in their relationship but still impacted the older human greatly.

“Can’t you contact Markus about these nightmares? It’s possible he can somehow look up and see why you are experiencing false memories.” Hank mentioned, as his last resort of advice.  
“No.” Connor looked defeated. “I’ve tried reaching out, but Markus is very busy right now. I cannot simply bother him with something as minor as this.”

Connor stood up from the table and grabbed Hank’s dirty dishes. “Get ready for work Lieutenant, you cannot be late again.” He gave a small smirk before he began to clean the dishes. Hank tiredly groaned as he stood from his chair, heavily sighing as he walked over to Connor and placed his hand on his wrist.

“Stop cleaning my house Connor. You’re a detective, not a maid. I’ll take care of dishes when I get home.” 

“You said that last night, and 10% of the dishes in the sink is from 11 hours ago. If my calculations are correct-” 

“Oh shut up you android!” Hank pushed Connor playfully as he left the kitchen to get ready for work. Connor smiling warmly from the banter. Their relationship shifted slightly after the revolution. They no longer were working together, and Hank was willing to keep Connor safe inside his home while things calmed down.

He remembered the day he came back. Snow falling around them as Connor found Hank waiting for him at the Chicken Feed. He’s never felt warmth like he did in that moment. Hank’s smile, how he pulled him into his arms. Warmth. Enclosed with his warmth and acceptance. The two didn’t show any other forms of physical affection besides the occasional playful shove from the older man since that day on.

Connor almost craved for more, but he didn’t understand why he wanted to feel warm again. He could just turn his body temperature up. Hank however, felt...Different. It was comforting. He understood why humans socialized with physical affection with close bonds with others.

Hank darted out of the room and to the front door, Sumo overly excited thinking it’s his turn to go out. Hank grumbled and told Sumo to sit, stay, and get away from the door as he kept trying to shout over to Connor. “Stop cleaning my house it’s making me anxious! Watch TV or some shit,”

Connor came out of the kitchen and walked over to hold Sumo back from bolting out of the door. “I’d rather not turn on the TV, seeing my kind burned on every channel news is not what I’d like to call relaxing and more reason for nightmare fuel.”

Hank rolled his eyes. “Fine, just stay inside at least. Please, okay Connor?” Concern was written all over Hank’s face as he opened the door to leave.

“I promise Lieutenant.”

Hank nodded and shut the door behind him. Connor let Sumo go, hearing the car start and drive off. Fear and the silence of the home already eating at him. He didn’t like being stuck inside. Doing nothing as people needed his help.

Hank came home, an hour late. His cases were piling up with the state the world was in. He was also getting ready for upcoming court cases to vouch for Connor to come back to work, knowing full well his deviancy will not affect his valuable role on the team. Connor was only asked to show for a few of the ongoing court cases which irritated both men. Made Connor feel like he couldn’t speak for himself, and like no one took Hank seriously.

Connor had sat down on the table already for Hank which caused him to roll his eyes. “Jesus Connor, you don’t have to cook for me every night. I can take care of myself you know.” He sat down at the table and began to gratefully eat the food put in front of him.

“There was a 45% chance you would have skipped dinner, watch TV until your stomach pains went away and go to bed.” Connor called him out as he leaned against the counter. “How was work?” Connor hated being away from work. He was still a machine who wanted tasks. Wanted a purpose. Being locked up for a week was driving him crazy. He still wanted things to do, he just wanted to now choose what those things were. But at the same time, he wanted to keep Hank’s trust and not worry him. Know he’s not going to get hurt.

“Work. More killings of androids.” Connor’s lips pressed tight as he tried not to look disappointed. He looked at the ceiling as his brows furrowed, trying to hold back from feeling emotions. From expressing them as Hank spoke. It was hard for Connor to go from feeling nothing to something within a few hours, waves of new experiences flooded him constantly. He did his best to not let his systems over work.

“They are going to be throwing out the androids from the Deviancy case later this week-”  
“What?” Connor cut him off, his voice serious and sharp. “Throwing them out? Hank those androids are still responsive!”

Hank sighed as he looked up at Connor, seeing him get worked up. Not the first time this week he got passionately upset over something. Often it was from watching the news, and Hank doing his best to keep Connor safe inside. He had spurts of mood swings here and there, but it wasn’t bad. He didn’t blame Connor for how he was feeling or expressing his rage. He let Connor experience those harder emotions even if it was hard for him to sometimes handle. “Connor, I don’t have any control of what happens to those androids.”

“Bullshit!” Connor’s voice was loud and sharp with passion. Causing Hank to sigh as he prepared himself for his anger. He still had his drive deeply programmed into him. “They are still alive in there Hank. I was able to turn a few of them back on so I was able to locate Jericho. We need to get them out of there, Markus might know someone or an android capable of repairing them.”

“Connor I’m on thin ice just for backing you up on these court cases. If I sneak these androids out I could lose my job. I wouldn’t do any good for you from the inside if I got fired.” Hank said as he stood up to put his dirty dishes away.

 

Connor stepped back to let Hank get through, his eyes narrowing into a glare. “Good for me? What good are you doing for me, Lieutenant?” Connor’s voice became defensive, hostile as he stared at Hank who tiredly leaned over the sink; shoulders tense.

“I’m trying to get you back into the field, you know this Connor. I’m keeping you safe in my home so you don’t end up dead. What else do you want from me Connor?” Hank turned around to face the android who’s shoulders were tense as his eyes danced across Hank’s face in frustration. Anderson looked exhausted with this whole ordeal, and it hurt Connor. Did Hank not take this as seriously as he did?

“Those androids would have a second chance at life Hank! Really Hank? You think you are doing good for me by keeping me locked up in your house when I could be going out saving my people? My people you are suppose to being protecting as a person of the law.” He huffed out angry as he slammed his hand on the counter. “I’m sitting inside doing nothing for myself! We are getting burned on the streets, we are all scared! I’m scared! What if someone breaks into your house and finds me? Kills me! I could at least be out there fighting for myself! I’d rather die fighting for myself than hiding-”

Hank stood up tall against Connor. “You are not leaving this fucking house Connor!” He yelled back at Connor and stood his ground. “I am not losing you again, you understand? There won’t be a replacement this time if you get shot! You’ll be gone for good and I cannot lose you, I cannot lose anyone else you got that?” 

Connor swallowed and stayed quiet as he backed down. He knew Hank cared about him and did this only because of it. But he hated doing nothing locked within his house. “Understood Lieutenant.” Connor’s voice was stiff as he stared him down. Losing Hank’s eyes as he turned away and went into the living room. Still he was fuming but knew fighting wasn't going to solve anything between the two of them. Wasn't going to solve the shit going on in the world.

“Connor I’ll do my best to get those androids out of the evidence room.” Hank spoke softly. He didn’t like yelling at Connor. It wasn’t common anymore since they were getting along recently, but with the stress of deviancy and the revolution it began to look differently. 

“Goodnight Lieutenant.” Connor looked over his shoulder at Hank but said nothing else. It hurt to be bitter towards him, he didn’t like fighting with Hank but he was still trying to calm down. It was best not to anything at all. But the broken sigh coming from Hank broke his heart. “Goodnight Connor.” Hank sounded defeated it shattered at Connor’s chest as it escaped his mouth.

He watched as he walked back to his room. Already wanting to apologize, pull him into an embrace like they once did. Let Hank know, he still cared about him. Almost cared about the human above else. If he didn’t, he still wouldn’t be hiding in his house. He would be along Markus making a difference, fighting for his rights. 

Connor laid down on the couch with a heavy sigh. Forcing himself into stasis painfully so. He didn't want to have another nightmare, but he also didn't want to continue to think of the fight with Hank. He felt weight in his chest as he slowly fell into stasis for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

His gun was tight in his hand, rain falling around him as he stared down the two deviant androids. The blue haired Traci holding onto the hand of the other deviant before she spoke.

She explained how she didnt want to kill the man but got scared. She feared not being able to return to the one she loved. How she looked at the other; it set in Connor’s chest; a familiar feeling.

He had to choose. Shoot or let go. His gun slowly went down as the two climbed the fence.

He let the deviants go. He failed. However he didn't mind that feeling of failure as Hank joined his side.

“It's better this way.” his voice was comforting, as Connor processed hid actions. His eyes following the Lieutenant as he walked away.

That feeling in his chest he felt from hearing the Traci express her love for other, came back as he looked into Hank’s blue eyes.

Was he experiencing…

Love?

\-------

Connor sat up with a heavy gasp as he felt tears. Tears? He touched his face as he batted the clear liquid from his tired eyes. He hasn't cried before. He didn't know he could.

Another false memory. He had shot the girls. Disappointing Hank greatly at the sight of the dead girls. It hurt Connor remembering.

At the time he didn't know what love felt like. Still believed he didn't. But he could have not shot them. Guilt in his decisions set in as his chest shook with a heavy breath. Tears streaming down his face.

He killed those girls when all they wanted was to love. Love each other. He robbed them of life. Of happiness. Of love.

Connor’s LED was a solid red as he sat on the couch. He couldn't sit here anymore and do nothing. He couldn't trust Hank’s ability to work with Fowler to get the androids out before they became trash. 

Connor stood up, a buzzing of alerts in his head rang. He was stressed and it was rising steadily. Closing his eyes he steadied his breathing and stopped the small stream of tears. He wiped his cheeks before he went down the hall to Hank’s room.

Gently he opened the door, checking to make sure Hank was still sleeping before pressing farther in. His snoring was loud and it startled Connor only slightly. It was humorous and enduring hearing the man sleep.

He wanted to go over and watch him sleep briefly. His face relaxed. Calm. He knew with the state of Detroit the older man was in a constant stressed state. Connor didn't like to see his partner this stressed out with his current health. It was like watching a ticking time bomb before he-

Connor didn't want to think of the possibilities of Hank’s death. Not now. He crept to Hank’s closet as he found some dark clothes to wear. Something to hide that he was a deviant. Hide that he was breaking into the DPD at 2 in the morning.

He grabbed the clothes. Grabbing Hank’s pull over DPD hoodie. Hesitating he looked back at the sleeping man; checking his status of sleep. He was way passed out and the possibility of waking up any soon was slim. Connor took the hoodie and slipped it over himself.

Hank.

He brought the collar to his nose, his eyes sliding shut. Hank. 

It smelled of Hank as he took a deep breath. His stress decreased rapidly at the smell of his partner. It reminded him of the time he hugged him. Warmth in the winter snow. Hank.

Connor heard Hank shift in his sleep, slowing his snoring. Connor took the remaining clothes as he snuck back out of Hank’s room out into the hallway.

Connor looked at Sumo who had woke up from Connor moving around the house. He barked curiously; Connor petting his head to calm him. “Sorry boy...I’ll be home soon.” he leaned down and kissed the top of Sumo’s head as he looked into the kitchen.

Should he leave a note? He didn't want Hank to worry. He planned on returning back after he made sure those androids got repaired. However, he couldn't calculate how long that would take. A few days. A week.

The android went into the kitchen and wrote down on a piece of paper, placing it on the table. 

‘Im sorry Hank; I had to do what was right. I hope you understand. I will return. 

-Connor’

He reread it; wondering if he should add more. He was running out of time; Hank should understand. He grabbed Hank’s car keys and stepped out as he stole Hank’s car driving it to the DPD. Already he could feel Hank’s disappointment, his anger, distrust.

Emotions were distracting. He did his best to not let Hank filter into his mind as he paid his way to the department. No cars were around; completely empty but it was heavily survanceled. 

He worked on disabling each camera he came across. Using Hank’s codes he had memorized from working alongside him. It felt oddly homey being inside the building. He even missed the sight of Gavin’s desk. He missed working. Feeling important. Having tasks. He was still a machine in one way or another. 

He broke into the evidence room smoothly. Every step was easily done because he knew each camera, every code. Connor felt if deep inside he would get in trouble for breaking and entering and Hank would have backlash for his codes being used.

Pushing regret aside; guilt flooded him as he looked at the disfigured androids hung up against the wall. He didn't bother turning them on. It broke his heart how he tortured them to get information out. He hated how ruthless he once was on his mission. He did wrong by all of the androids on the wall.

Pushing his tears and emotions down, Connor worked quickly to pile each one into Hank’s car. Blue blood getting on Hank’s favorite hoodie and the trunk of his car. Connor listing them onto his internalized reasons why Hank was going to yell at him when he showed his face to him again.

He made sure to leave no remaining evidence of his robbery, before driving to the new location of Jericho. He was doing wrong by Hank, but he knew he was doing right for the androids he had horribly stole life from. It would give him peace and hopefully the nightmares would end.

\-----

Hank woke up to his alarm, he knew better than to hit snooze as he tiredly pulled his sore body out of bed. He didn't sleep well that night; tossing and turning after staring at the ceiling for an hour over the fight from the night before.

It ate at him, his chest heavy with regret. Already planning on ways he was going to apologize to the android. Planning ways on helping the androids in the evidence room. He was willing to lose his job if it meant Connor’s trust and well being.

Leaving his room; it already felt off. The house smelled like nothing. Normally cooked breakfast and noise from the kitchen hit his senses first thing in the morning. Sumo was clawing at the glass back door to be let out.

“Oh fuck,” Hank quickly went out into the living room checking the couch. Nothing. “Connor!” he gave a shot calling out to him.

No. His stomach turned. He was gone. He let Sumo out so his whimpering wouldnt drive him anymore crazy than he was already feeling. Guilt, panic filled his mind as he thought of the worst possible for Connor.

The note got his eye as he read through it. “Fucking hell Connor.” he hissed under his breath. His hand stressfully pushing his hair out of his face. 

‘It's going to be okay. He's going to be okay.’ 

Hank's breathing sped up as he tried to calm himself down. After he let Sumo in he got dressed for work and headed out.

Great. Fucking great. He stole the car. In his jacket pocket his cell began to ring. Fowler. Oh shit.

He didn't have to speak to know what Fowler was about to yell at him about. “You're goddamn android broke into the evidence room! Get your ass to work right now, because its all pointing towards you Anderson.”

Hank sighed; defeated. “Yes. He stole my car so I'll be there as soon as the bus gets here.” he hung up.

‘That damn fucking android.’

\-----

Hank sat as he got yelled at by Fowler. Head bowed as he processed this all. He told him just how the cameras were all turned off, the androids stolen, but all of Hank’s codes and passwords were used.

“Did you have any idea about this?” Fowler squared his eyes down at Hank. Hank sighed heavily stressed with a hand dragging down his face.

“No Fowler, I had no fucking idea! I'm just as surprised as you. I woke up with him gone.” he said honestly. He hoped Fowler believed him because he was in a deep hole he didn't know if he could be pulled out from.

Fowler passed anxiously. “This is bad. Real fucking bad Anderson. You're android might never be able to work here with this on record.”

“Or you could not put it on record.” Hank suggested which gave him a death glare from the other man.

“Listen to me, Connor doesn't have bad intent I know him. He wants them just to be repaired and a second chance at life.” Hank almost was begging at this point. He hoped Fowler had the patience to bend the rules one more time. “I'll strike a damn deal at this point if it means Connor doesn't get thrown on a damn wanted list.”

“Hank,” he sighed heavily as he stressfully rubbed the back of his neck. “I've been doing this for years for you...you need to face the consequences for some of the shit you pull.”

Hank looked at him hopefully. “Exactly. Let me take fall for this. If I lose my job fuck it. Just… Don't let Connor get in trouble for this.”

The man thought hard and shook his head. “Dammit Anderson Im not going to fire you...I'll clean up this mess and if you're android pulls this shit again I will make sure its shut off. Got it?”

“Got it. Don't have to tell me fucking twice.” Hank sighed in relief at his words. But now he was just depressed, angry at Connor for how reckless he was acting. He was a smart robot but sometimes he mad dumb ass choices. 

“Go home for the day while I clean this mess.” Fowler said with the shake of his head. Hank nodded, not wanting to be there a moment longer as he painfully took the bus back home.

The house felt empty without Connor. With the lights on it still felt dim; lifeless. Hank’s usual feeling of depression set in fast as he sat down on the couch. Sumo worriedly curled into his lap, tail wagging for comfort.

“He will come home.” he pet Sumo. “He’ll be safe. He's fine.” he felt the pain of tears building in the back of his throat. He was horribly afraid he had lost Connor. He didn't want to even have his mind cross that idea.


	3. Chapter 3

“Connor, how did you get these androids?” Markus asked as he helped carry the destroyed bodies into the building and into the care of androids who could repair them.

“Broke into the DPD, I killed them. I feel regret for what I did to them. I wanted to see if there was any chance they could get repaired. A second chance.” Connor explained as he piled them onto stretchers a few androids came by with to help.

“Thank you Connor. What you are doing is greatly admired.” Markus said as he pulled one out and nearly dropped him. He stared for a few moments at the state of the familiar android. 

Simon. Head shot from the chin up. Self inflicted. He looked to Connor with his eyes saddened, LED spinning yellow and red.

“Im sorry Markus.” he spoke softly. He knew this android was left after the tower got taken over by Markus and his followers. After he had shot himself Connor found the bullet wound that had ruptured his leg. He couldn't make the jump. He had to be left.

“You were just following orders.” Markus reached out and touched Connor’s shoulder after putting Simon onto a stretcher. “You didn't know. What you are doing now is the best you can give for them.” 

Connor slowly nodded. Markus was always so comforting with his words. His calmness and his words before had helped him realize he too was a deviant. That he was thinking for himself. Feeling more than his programming allowed. 

“Thank you Markus.” he said as they took the last of the androids inside. A team was already working on analyzing the damage and best ways to repair the six androids. 

Connor told Markus about each one; how they died, what their cases were, so they knew exactly what they were going to walk into once repaired and brought back.

“I want to be there, when they all get repaired. I want to apologize to them all.” Connor confessed, his hands anxiously rolling over his fingers as he sat and talked with Markus.

“That might cause stress, anger. Some might even last out and try to harm you Connor.” Markus warned. He knew this emotionally wasn't going to be easily done.

“Let them. Let them get mad at me. Let them lash out. I deserve it.” Connor’s eyes looked broken as he spoke, head bowed as he focused on his fingers. “I don't even care if they forgive me. I just..mI want these nightmares to go away. I'm done feeling guilt. If I can do right by them I can do right for myself.” he explained, passion filling his words as he finally looked up at Markus.

Markus nodded in understanding. “Don't punish yourself anymore. Again, you followed orders. And some of these deaths were not by your hands. Don't blame yourself for their choices.” he reached out and took Connor’s hands in his. The skin disappearing together as they connected briefly.

Markus couldn't help by pry into his life only a little bit. Feeling Connor’s heart ache outside from what they spoke of. “You have someone to go home to after this. Don't forget you are important to someone else Connor. You are loved and you are not your past.”

Markus let go of his hands as he stood up to go check on the process of the androids. Connor sat, LED spinning yellow rapidly as he replied his words in his mind.

He was loved. He wasn't his past. He had someone to go home to. Hank. He hoped Hank was okay. He hoped he wasn't drinking away already. A new guilt spun in his stomach. Anxiety. Anxious fear of what could be or couldn't be happening while he was away.

After he was done here, he would go home. Go home to Hank and never leave his side. He just wanted to make sure these androids got the happy ending they deserve before he even considered getting his.

Markus came back after a few minutes had passed. “They estimate it will take 3 weeks for all androids to be repaired and started up again. If you care to leave, you may. We have some housing you can stay at in the meantime.”

Connor nodded slowly; his heart sank at it would be about 3 weeks; if not more until he could return to Hank. His LED stayed a solid yellow through his all. “I'd like to stay.”

Markus smiled gently and nodded. “Perfect, would you like a change of clothes?” he asked Connor as he led him up stairs where there were some vacant living spaces. 

Connor looked down at the drying blue on his hoodie. It needed to be cleaned, but he feared losing the scent of Hank if he washed it. Anxiously he tugged on the collar, the smell of him lowering his stress. “No thank you.” he answered softly as he was led to a room.

It looked like a hotel room, just the basics. A bed, desk, a couch in the corner with a TV. No bathroom or kitchen for it wasn't necessary for androids. “It's not much but feel free to make it a temporary home.”

The blank walls made it feel so much more empty. Already he was missing the smell of Hank, his messy living room with unfolded blankets. Sumo’s hair all over the couch, the dishes left to be done for the next day. Human living was messy. Androids were clean, organized and it felt almost foreign to Connor at this point. 

“This is perfect, thank you Markus. Keep me updated on the state of the androids.” Markus nodded in agreement and left to let Connor settle into his living arrangements.

He stepped inside and looked around. There wasn't much besides a tablet on the desk with various articles to read. The bed was perfectly made and Connor already missed Hank’s messy sheets. Connor would make the bed out of boredom and Hank told him to knock it off, made Hank feel like Connor was a household android and he didn't like it.

Connor took his beanie off, setting it on the table before leaving the stiff room. Not wanting to be confined in one space anymore. He was away from Hank, from programming, so the idea of willing exploring Jericho, the city, excited Connor with new found hope he was unable to truly experience until now.

\----

A few days went by, still no finished recovery of the androids. Finding parts and fixing their mutilations was a hard task at hand. It caused Connor to grow anxious over Hank. He remembered the time he found him drunk on the ground, gun fallen from his hand.

He didn't understand suicide until experiencing it with Simon. Complete fear of death. But Hank seemed not to fear death, welcoming it with each bottle of whiskey finished. Moments he wanted to bail back out to Hank’s home and forget about the androids. Connor knew however, he wouldn't be able to rest in stasis until he was able to apology for his cruel actions. 

Connor had gotten closer to Markus and the others. The android he had found in the abandoned house while tracking down the deviant Kara had joined Jericho after the revolution.

After apologizing to the android, he grew fonder of Connor for willing taking time out of his day to talk with him. Ralph expressed the Jerrys were the only ones who paid much attention to him. 

This led Connor having many plants in his open window of his small living quarters. He understood why Ralph enjoyed plants. It was rewarding to see a new leaf, a few inches added onto the stalks. It kept Connor busy and giving him tasks to focus on for a few moments a day. 

He had slowly gotten comfortable in his temporary home. He had added tea lights stringing along the white walls, the yellow glow making Connor happy. He had bought a calendar with dogs as the theme, marking down the days closer to when he would return to Hank. It felt so far with no progress stated from Markus.

As he waited for the androids to be repaired he had helped with Jericho, discussed rights and helping injured androids found in abused homes and among the streets. He felt important again, regaining trust among the few he had wronged when he was just a machine. 

A knock came to the door as he watered the 10 plants lining his window. He was running out of space but Ralph kept insisting on giving plants to the ones he trusted most. The Jerrys lived basically in a greenhouse at this point.

“Come in!” Connor said as he turned to the door. Markus walked in as he looked around the small amount of decor in Connor’s room. Even the bedding was changed to a light blue and was unmade; a small touch of familiarity he had picked up.

“Making yourself at home I see. Its fitting.” Markus smiled at the lights framing the plants. “I got one of the Traci’s repaired, she's well. Angry but fully functioning. We are currently getting the other one finished. She should be up and running in a few moments. Would you like to come down and meet them?”

Connor nodded eagerly. “Yes. This is great news.” he sat his watering can down as he pulled his hoodie straight along his form. The blood stains hand washed out by now, but he never seemed to take it off. It was big on him, but he didnt care. He felt safer wearing it.

“Connor, you know there is a high possibility of them lashing out. You still want to go through with this?”

“Yes. Let them express their anger towards me. I don't want to ask for forgiveness. I just want them alive, and a chance at love I had robbed from them.” Connor stated with confidence.

Markus nodded as he led Connor to the room where the blue haired Traci was. He entered and saw North comforting her. She was wearing a loose T-shirt, and jeans that fit her well. Connor was happy to no longer see her in her Eden state. She was more than what she used to be.

Traci looked up at Connor, stiffening as she stood up in defense. “Is this some type of joke?” she hissed out at him with a tight glare.

“Connor is a deviant now, he brought you and your partner here to be repaired.” Markus said calmly. 

Connor looked at her with a sadden gaze, voice soft and understanding. “I'm sorry for shooting you both. I was following my orders, put on the mission to stop all deviants. I made the wrong choice I see that now. Im not asking for forgiveness. I just want to give you my apology, and a chance at life. A chance at love.”

Traci glared, hands tight at her sides as North stood to stroke her shoulder. Trying to calm her. “Where is she then? Where is she thats all I want! I can't live or love without her you piece of shit. You took her from me!” she yelled and felt North pulling her back.

“Traci, please we are working on it-”

Traci pulled from her. “Bullshit! You killed her! You took everything from me!” she ran at Connor and pushed him. He stood there and took it, falling back slightly to only stand straight. Taking the hits. His LED spun red but he didn't respond. He knew he could take her down but it wasn't about that.

Markus stood between them. “Stop, fighting wont make her reboot any faster. Shes fine, shes been repaired.” he told Traci. “He's doing the best he can for his mistakes. Recognize this, and move on.” he told Traci sternly. 

She scoffed and crossed her arms, going to North’s side. “I bet you've never felt love Connor.” she spat out to him.

Connor stayed quiet as he thought about that. Has he felt love? He swore he has. It wasn't foreign to him. He understood love. But love like how the Traci’s felt he wasn't so sure on.

A soft knock at the door silenced the tension building in the room. An android came in, bringing in the other Traci; scanning the room nervously before looking onto the other woman in the room. 

“Traci!”  
“Megan, you're alive!” the two quickly embraced, wrapping their arms around each other tightly. “God I thought I lost you,” Traci whispered, cupping Megan’s cheek and kissing her passionately. Both were crying, happily kissing and smiling against each other’s lips.

Connor’s LED quickly flashed blue and yellow as he watched the two embrace, kiss, show affection freely. His chest ached with longing for the same. Thoughts of how Hank pulled him into a hug months ago. His warmth surrounding him. Deep voice telling him how proud he was of Connor.

“Connor,” Makrus voice snapped Connor out of his stare. A deep blush on his face from how he must had looked, deep in thought brows furrowed in confusion. “Never seen someone kiss before?” his smile teasing on Markus’ face. 

Connor looked up to Markus. “Yes. But…” his gaze fell. “I'm just feeling something new to me.” He was feeling desire. Desire to kiss. To be held. To have someone look at him like the two women looked at each other. 

His LED flashing red as he couldn't help but think of Hank. His smile against his lips. Soft blue eyes staring into his own. He loved how Hank spoke his name…

Connor blushed deeply pushing all thoughts and memories of Hank’s face away. He smiled up at the two women who held onto each other. “I'm so thankful to know you two are back together. I'm sorry for stealing your love and life from you both.”

The two looked back at Connor, not sure if they were ready to accept his apology. Not willing to forgive so easily. But they gently nodded before Connor left the room.

He walked down the hall, his LED flashing red and yellow quickly. Did he...love Hank? Was he experiencing love towards him. He clearly cared for him and always had. Working with the man, he grew to appreciate him as his partner. As a friend.

Maybe as something more. 

“Is Ralph’s friend okay?” a timid voice snapped Connor out of his thoughts. He turned to see Ralph standing beside him. “Oh Ralph,” Connor smiled gently to him. “Im fine Ralph. Just was thinking.” he reassured him.

“Would you like me to help you garden today? I'd love to learn more about the flowers blooming outside.” Connor’s smile was gentle as Ralph’s face beamed with excitement. The android couldn't contain it as he jumped in the hallway, taking Connor’s hand and pulling him along to the community garden. At least this would distract him from the thoughts of Hank.

“Yes! Ralph will teach you many things! Come come! The Jerrys are waiting!” he said as he tugged Connor down the hall. Connor notice the android had real no understanding of his own strength as he felt his arm getting pulled near getting torn off. He quickened his feet to catch up with him. “Okay! Be Careful Ralph, I don't want to lose an arm.”


	4. Chapter 4

3 days. 3 fucking days. It felt like another year passed within that time. Either a year ahead or a year behind; Hank felt like he was losing time in everything.

Hank showed up to work, an hour late. Hungover yet again. Back to his horrible habit of drinking his pain away. His work suffered more than ever. Panic attacks at almost any crime scene involving an unidentified android model horribly disfigured as a hate crime. 

He wondered if it was Connor first. If it wasn't some relief filled him, but if it wasn't him now...when? Most of his cases got dropped and went to Reed who felt nothing towards the android cases.

“God Hank,” Gavin leaned against the man’s desk. “Still crying yourself to sleep with a tub of ice cream over your plastic boy toy leaving you?” he scoffed rudely.

“Fuck off Gavin. What the hell is wrong with you?” he glared up at the younger man. He didn't need his bullshit. He didn't need his hate; it was crushing on his heart. He couldn't handle much more of that.

“I'm just saying; move on. Connor can think for himself. Maybe he was just tired of following you around. He could have found a nice pretty android partner instead.” 

“He's not my damn boyfriend you prick. He's my partner. He was never MY android to begin with.” he scoffed. “Leave me alone.” he said brokenly as he focused back onto his work.

Gavin rolled his eyes and left him be. Hank was now thinking of Gavin’s words. What if Connor was tired of Hank? Didn't want to be around him anymore? He could think for himself. Experience life as he wished. Maybe he didn't want to work for the DPD anymore. Didn't want to be his partner. But he thought they were friends…

They did however fight a lot more recently. He wasn't always the best with conflict, but he hoped Connor understood he only did what he did because he cared. Hank cared deeply for Connor. That hunk of plastic and deviant bullshit grew on him quickly.

After work and many more taunts from Gavin, Hank made it home. He skipped dinner and went straight for the alcohol after tiredly taking care of Sumo. With no food in his stomach the alcohol would hit harder. The pain would go away faster. 

He numbed his mind, his body, until he felt nothing but the weight of his muscles and the feeling of his anxious heart rate. His mind becoming a blur of racing thoughts of Connor.

First all horrible possibilities of where he was. Burnt left in a ditch. Mangled across the streets. Maybe he was fighting along Markus making a difference, which was a better outcome. Maybe he was happy elsewhere. Was he even thinking of him in return?

Hank focused on the memories of his face. His gentle smirk and smile. The time they met. Connor forcing him to sober up. His recklessness to complete his tasks. Maybe he had a task he made for himself to complete and wouldn't come home until it was done.

He could only hope. But he hoped more that Connor saw Hank as something to be tasked to. He didn't know how or for what. Maybe just to simply be the company Hank needed.

He watched the front door, downing drink after drink until he could no longer see straight. Hoping to hear a knock, Connor bursting through the door.

He thought of slapping him. Yelling at Connor. Crying when he saw him again. Hugging him. Maybe all of those scenarios rolled into one.

Once Connor came back he wouldn't let go again. Wouldn't yell at him anymore. Hank wanted to just hold him for hours. He cared for that android. Maybe even loved him.

He knew he loved him. No denying it. He grew to love him. He didn't know where he stood on that love but it was love regardless. Connor had a charm to him; even before he deviated that made him unique. He had a personality from day one. He loved that charm. He loved Connor and wouldn't care to voice it once that android came back around.

But that was most likely the alcohol talking and Hank knew it.

Once it hit one in the morning, Hank pulled himself from the table and the booze. Stumbling his way to the bedroom and once he hit his bed he was passed out. 

\--------

The house was quiet as he entered. Dark besides the kitchen light over Hank as he sat at his table. Head low, three items before him as he ignored the android before him. A gun, a picture of Cole, and a bottle of whiskey.

“I came to say goodbye, Lieutenant.”

Hank looked up, put his head back down as he ignored the android. Sumo whimpering sadly at his feet.

“I know im responsible for what happened Lieutenant. I want you to know I am sorry.”

Still nothing from the older man.

“You should stop looking at that photo lieutenant.” Connor said as he saw Hank looking at a picture of his deceased son Cole. “Nothing can change the past….but you can learn to live again… for yourself...and for Cole.”

Hank kept his gaze down. “For awhile I thought I believed in you, Connor. I thought you might restore my faith in the world. You just showed me that androids...are our creation. Creation in our own image. Selfish, ruthless, and brutal.”

Hank looked up at Connor, blue eyes in a deeper sadness he hasn't seen before. “You helped open my eyes Connor. You made me realize it's hopeless.” 

Connor’s eyes danced across his face. “Hank I-”

“Now leave me alone. Go on and complete your mission, since its the only thing you care about.” Hank looked back up at Connor, his voice still calm but sadness lacing each word. 

Connor bowed his head, eyes shutting as he felt a weight to Hank’s words. He did care. He cared for Hank. He didn't understand or know how to convey that to the other man.

“Get out of here!” Hank yelled at Connor, snapping him out of his stance. Connor then turned, obeying as he left Hank alone.

Once outside he heard the gun go off. Sumo crying from inside the house followed quickly after. He kept his back to the door, slowly turning to look back. No use in feeling anything. It was too late. Hank was gone. 

Connor shot up from his bed, in a rapid fit of tears, warnings of stress levels being too high, his chest pounding too quickly. “H-Hank! Hank no! No!” Connor covered his mouth to try and stop himself from being too loud. Panic flooding him. His hands were shaking, he felt like he couldn't breathe. Systems overwhelmed.

Hank killed himself. Hank died. 

He quickly got up and got dressed putting his hoodie on as he rushed out of his room, where he was met by Ralph. Ralph lived close by down the hall. Did he hear him screaming?

“Ralph heard screaming, Connor is okay? Is Connor hurt?” he reached out to try and calm Connor as his eyes darted around the hall feeling lost. That nightmare felt real. Did it happen? Is Hank really dead?

“He shot himself! He shot himself Ralph!” Connor sobbed as he pressed his back against the wall, curling in on himself. Warnings flashing more of stress levels rising, of soon self destructing. He was overheating. “It's all my fault! It's all my fault!”

“Connor please breathe!” Ralph got down to Connor on the floor as he took his shall off of himself and covered Connor with it, holding him tight in an embrace. “Ralph has nightmares. Jerry does this to calm Ralph. Ralph calms Connor. Connor calm. Connor calm.” his voice became less frantic as he spoke to Connor. 

Connor shut his eyes as he let the other android hold him. Shaking hands he returned the embrace. Sobbing still into his shoulder, but his stress slowly went down. “I did horrible things Ralph...I killed others, I made people kill themselves.” he shook as he looked up at Ralph.

“Ralph get Markus?” he asked as he gently touched Connor’s face. His own hands shaking, nervous with dealing with so many emotions all at once. Ralph’s stress was equally high. 

Connor noticed his stress was high as well and wrapped Ralph into his jacket again. “Thank you Ralph. Im much better now. You did a great job calming me.” he reassured as he slowly stood up from the ground with him.

He looked at his hands as he tried to continue to calm his stress; doing a quick system check to make sure the nightmare didn't do anything else damaging.

“Jerry taught Ralph. Ralph is always here to help his friends.” he stroked Connor’s shoulder and giving it a rough pat. “Connor safe?”

Connor smiled to him. “Connor is safe. Thank you Ralph.” he reassured and told him he’d be fine and should go back to his room. 

Once Connor returned he held back sobbing again. What if Hank was going to actually kill himself now? What if Hank already killed himself with Connor gone? It's been 4 days. Anything can happen in 4 days. Anything can happen in a minute like in the nightmare. 

Connor was conflicted. He had to finish out helping these androids. He had grown fond of Ralph, didn't want to leave him behind. He knew he wouldn't be too happy with Connor leaving. He loved his plants, his lights, his room. He wanted to make sure each android got properly taken care of.

Connor went back into stasis until morning. He made a stupid choice in calling one of the detectives. Gavin Reed of all damn people.

“Detective Reed, Detroit Police Department,” his voice came over the call and Connor felt nervous. He had not heard his voice in months. He missed it oddly enough. It was something familiar to home.

“Is Hank okay?” he asked.

“What?”

Connor sighed, really he had to repeat himself. “Is Hank okay? Is he safe?”

“Connor? What the hell?” he heard Gavin’s voice go into a whisper. It's possible he was trying to stay quiet for Hank’s sake. “Where the hell are you? Hank is a damn mess right now.”

“So he's alive.” Connor wanted to confirm. “I cannot tell you or him where I am at. I have a task at hand I plan on following through. I know Lieutenant- Hank...I know Hank would come for me. I cannot come home. Not yet.” Connor told Gavin. Hating how open and honest he was with the detective. He just hoped this wouldn't came back and bite him.

Gavin cursed a small ‘phck’ into the phone. “Connor what the fuck of course he's alive. Why can't you tell him? What the hell are you doing you tincan-” and he hung up.

‘Phck!” he looked at his phone and frowned at it, already getting stares from Hank. Dammit why did Connor call him? Now he had to choose to tell Hank the truth that Connor was alive and not coming home any time soon or leave the old man guessing.

Dammit.

Phck.

Gavin walked over to Hank’s desk and leaned down. “You're fucking boyfriend called me.” he hissed out as he whispered to Hank. “Asking me if you were alive; the fucking hell Anderson?”

“Fucking hell me? Gavin what did Connor say!” Hank sat up straight as hope filled his eyes. “Did you get a location?”

“He said he's got a stupid task he has to get done before he could come home or some shit. He can't tell us where he is, he knows you’ll come get him and he can't have that right now.” Gavin saw in Hank’s eyes the disappointment and sadness.

“Look Hank, he said he will come back. Let him do what he's doing. If he didnt care he wouldn't have called. Okay?” his voice was understanding and no longer frantic in confusion. He hated being a damn messenger.

Hank scoffed. “This better not be a fucking joke Reed or I’ll ring your neck!” he spat at him. Partially he did believe him because otherwise Gavin would be crossing a very sick line about now. 

“It's not a damn joke, okay? It sounded like he thought you killed yourself.” Gavin brought up. “He asked if you were alive Anderson…” Gavin leaned in concerned. He knew Hank has lived a hard life and was a horrible alcoholic but...Could Hank really be the type to hit the bucket early? 

“Are you alright?” Gavin asked with true concern on his tongue. Hank looked up at him and scoffed at him, turning his shoulder. “Don't get soft on me. Im fucking peachy. Now leave me alone.”

Reed stepped back, a heavy sigh escaping him as he went back to his desk. “Okay fine. Just trying to be nice for a change.” Gavin began to look at Hank in a different light. If he was suicidal, he felt guilt for how he's been treating him.

Hank furrowed his brow in concern. Connor contacted Gavin of all people? Why was he avoiding him, why didn't Connor want to come home? Hank continued to anxiously work as more worry filled his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Relief flooded Connor as he hung up on Reed. Hank was alive. Not happy, but alive. Still the nightmare lingered in his mind; the gun shot. Sumo crying.

He wasn't deviant yet in the dream. But Connor didn't understand how he could have been so blind before. Connor was expressing emotion way before truly breaking his programming. He had truly cared for Hank and always wanted what was best for him.

Being away from him, wasn't what was best. He felt selfish for leaving Hank, clutching at the stretched out hoodie in his hands, staring it down. His smell was wearing off and it broke his heart. 

A knock came to his door as he pulled the shirt over his naked torso. “Come in,” his voice steady as Markus walked in. No reason to keep the door lock; he trusted the androids within his living quarters. 

“We got Simon back,” Markus was trying to contain his smile as he looked at Connor with wide eyes. Looked like he had been crying for hours at the news.

“Markus I’m so happy for you.” Connor beamed, hugging his new found friend. He knew Simon was always along side Markus. Connor had taken him away from the other android. If only he had chosen differently, maybe Simon would have lived to the end of the revolution.

But Simon was alive again. Back with his team and friends. Ready to fight on for their cause and along Markus’ lead.

“Thank you Connor,” Markus pulled away with a smile on his face. “Simon is very important to me, and you brought him back. Thank you.” he patted Connor’s shoulder as Connor’s face lit up from praise and the hopefulness he got for helping the ones he had wronged.

“May I speak to him. That day on the roof...I felt his death. The fear he felt and his last thoughts were of all of you. Jericho as a whole he thought out to. He made me feel for first time. As much as I need to apologize I must thank him as well.” 

Markus nodded as he took Connor’s hand. His skin naturally fading along with Connor’s and a rush of excitement filled Connor’s body. He felt the other androids hopefulness, out right pure joy of seeing Simon again. It felt like love. The simplest and most complicated way of explaining what the other man felt.

He pulled Connor out of his room and let go of his hand as he quickly walked down the hall, where North, Josh, and Simon all happily were expressing themselves.

It brought a huge grin on Connor’s face. This is why he had to help these androids. Bring them happiness which they deserved. 

“Thank you!” North ran up to Connor and hugged him. “Thank you for bringing him here.” North said as she pulled away from him. North was always thick skinned towards most so seeing her smile made Connor more than happy.

He looked to Simon, eyes a bit fearful. He did cause Simon to take his life. He was after him, the last person he saw before death was an enemy.

Simon walked up to Connor and patted his shoulder reassuringly with a soft smile. “Thank you, you did the right thing Connor.”

Connor felt tears welled up in his eyes as he nodded slowly, LED spiraling yellow. Simon did not express anger? He wasn't angry at Connor for what he did? It nearly took him off guard.

“I'm sorry for what I did, I was jus-”  
“Don't apologize Connor. I understand. You were following orders. How could I be mad when you brought me back in the end? You thought selflessly.” Simon reassured and stood beside Markus, who was still trying to hold back his smile.

Connor smiled to Simon. “When I interfaced with you, I felt your fear in death. It was the first time I felt something. As horrible I feel for your death, I still am thankful for what I felt. I wouldn't have been here without that experience.” Connor did his best to explain, especially in front of his team.

It did have a small damper on the team as the smiles faded. Knowing very well he had taken his life to keep them safe. Simon however did not bat an eye, he understood his words but not much else could be said. “Thank you Connor, I'm glad you are with us.”

Connor felt that feeling again. Acceptance. Appreciated. Loved. He had gotten closer to the Jericho members within the last few days, working alongside them any chance he got. It felt like a family.

“The remaining androids are still being worked on.” Markus shifted, pulling himself away from the side of Simon which seemed almost painful for the other android.. They would have a lot to catch up on.

“Daniel is nearly finished, however from what I pulled from interfacing with you Connor he's very hostile towards you. Are you sure you want to go through with speaking with him.” 

Connor remembered how he told the android he wouldn't have them shoot him. That he wouldn't get hurt, but the humans shot anyways. If he explained he truly had no tension for him getting hurt maybe Daniel would become less hostile towards him.

Maybe, if stable enough, he could find that little girl again and find some closure and peace with himself. Connor did however fear him the most out of the deviants he had faced. Being the most ruthless and emotionally unstable.

“Yes. I would still like to speak with him. No matter how hostile it becomes.” Connor spoke with confidence. 

“Very well. I’ll keep you updated on his repairs. The HK400 model, due to how he was shot I doubt he will have any memories after repairs.”

Connor nodded in agreement. “It's probably for the best if he doesn't.” He had been physically abused by his owner, killed him after deviating. He had shot himself after stealing Chris’ gun; shooting Connor and then himself.

Did not sit so well with Hank as Hank got more protective after that. Didn't want to see another replacement coming in. Hank always tried to act like he didn't care about Connor but over time, Connor noticed how truly protective the man was of him.

He snapped out of his longing thoughts of Hank as he left the four androids to catching up. Hank slipping into his mind once he was back into his room. Not pushing back the ideas of Hank holding him again, safe and warm.

His mind wandered to kissing him. Connor’s eyes fell shut as he imagined what it would be like seeing him after this was all over. Hank would probably yell at him, slap him for lying, breaking promises. He would take it all, and still in the end tell Hank he loved him.

He loved Hank. The more he experienced love and saw love within Jericho the more the idea of loving Hank made sense. It wasn't just as a co worker, or a friend. He longed for Hank romantically.

Connor sighed heavily with doubt. But it was Anderson; he didn't like androids to begin with. Just recently had Hank grew fond of Connor. They were partners. Friends. Roommates. The probability of lovers seemed slim.

And Hank might not forgive Connor for leaving. He pushed any ideas of romance to the back of his mind as he went to mindlessly care for his now twelve plants in his window. Ralph really needed to stop giving him plants.


	6. Chapter 6

2 weeks passed by, and Hank was honestly set that Connor wasn't returning. No more mysterious calls to Gavin, and Gavin even stopped pestering him about Connor. No one spoke about him. He was simply gone.

Anderson however still found himself drinking heavily. Feeling helpless empty without the android filling his house with happiness and hope. His house felt too big for him. 

He hasn't picked up the gun during any of his depressed nights, but hoped the pills he had taken would do the trick. Just left him sick in the morning, an hour late, and a different worst feeling than an alcoholic induced hangover. 

Still he couldn't find himself to pull the trigger. He thought of it many nights. But what if, the slim chance of Connor returning, and he walked in on...that.

The sobbing of Connor and fear in his eyes what held Hank back. But with each passing day it got harder. Hope slowly fading him as he drank more, hoping for it to kill him first. If not that, maybe another bottle of pills, if not that then…

His phone went off as he answered it. “Lieutenant Anderson, Detroit Police Department,” he spoke dryly into the phone.

The woman on the phone explained how a body was found possibly mutilated by an android. Any homicide seemed linked to the robots and he honestly was trying to get people stop thinking that. Each one recently was the other way around.

Anderson looked to Gavin. “Got another case, a human woman left mutilated by a Cyberlife repair store.” Hank stood up ad Gavin did the same.

The two got partnered after the 5th day of Connor’s disappearance. Too many cases of Human and Android hate crimes that two minds would work better. Gavin was mildly nicer around Hank after finding out he was suicidal from Connor. 

Hank hated it. How Gavin tiptoed around him now. However they made a good team, when they weren't fighting. 

Once they pulled up to the Cyberlife repair store everything was already blocked off. They entered to find a human woman, disfigured and placed on the front door of the building. “Jesus Christ what kind of message are they trying to send here?” Hank said as he honestly had to look away from her mangled face. Figuring out who she was, was going to be a difficult task.

“Any witnesses?” Gavin went up and asked one of the cops on the scene. “Just him. Trying to open the shop when she was found.”

Gavin felt his stomach turn at the sight of the android. Dark brown hair, same height, the android’s LED spinning yellow as he spoke to a cop with his arms crossed. He wore a black button-up with black jeans.

“Hank,” Gavin hit him on the shoulder frantically. Not taking his eyes off the android. Hank looked up to the man who stood there, calmly explaining everything he knew.

“Connor?”

The android snapped his head up at his voice getting called, looked towards the two detectives. “Lieutenant?” the android’s eyes danced across the two familiar humans as its arms fell to his sides in defensiveness.

“Connor what the hell are you doing here we have been looking all over for you!” Hank said as he angrily approached the man.

“What?” Connor’s LED spun to yellow to red quickly. “Lieutenant wait; I'm not Connor. Well I- Not your Connor.” he stepped back defensively, obviously feeling threatened as his LED was a bright red. 

“What? What do you mean not my Connor? There is only one fucking RK800 model you lying piece of-”

“You shot me Lieutenant!” the android interrupted quickly. “After Connor; your Connor, deviated I was sent to be your new partner. You shot me at the Cyberlife tower.” he explained, his voice slowly calming for finally clearing that up but he still looked confused. As Hank looked even more.

“What? How are you alive?”

“Lieutenant does that question really need to be answered at this time? We are currently at a crime scene. We have a little bit more important matters on our hands then our past mishaps.” Connor quickly spat out as he looked back at Hank. “I still am a RK800 model, I am more than able to assist on the current situation-”

“Ah fuck just shut up for a damn second I need to process this.” Hank sighed heavily as he felt like he needed a new damn heart. It skipped too many damn beats within 5 minutes.

It wasn't Connor even though he damn hoped it was his Connor. The Connor he shot was alive and now a deviant. That deviant now a suspect of his new fucking case. 

Gavin let Hank step aside as he went up to the RK800 model and held back personal confused questioning. “Well if you are still the same smartass model, then what happened here?”

“The woman is Hailey Carson, she works here. Her face was cut by a piece of broken glass from a window, however no evidence of any broken glass or windows are nearby so it must have been pulled elsewhere. She's been dead for 8 hours, but only been here for 6. It's a crime of passion, a message of some kind.” 

Connor looked back at the woman as his brows furrowed. “She was a nice woman, I dont know of anyone who would have harmed her.” Feeling showing in his eyes. Emotion. When he was a machine last time the two detectives saw him last.

It was weird for Gavin. He even sounded like Connor with how he analyzed everything. “How many Connors are there?”

He looked at Reed with a less than amused look on his face. “4. 5 if you include RK900.”

“RK900?” Gavin asked even more confused. How many Connors were running around the damn city?

Connor stressfully rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Gavin. This is a crime scene why are you asking personal questions that do not obtain to the current situation?” he spat with a glare.

Gavin huffed out at the android. “Hey, you aren't a detective anymore! I ask the questions. Got it? Who the fuck is RK900?”

Connor sighed with a role of his eyes. “I'm a prototype. All RK800 are. We weren't made to last. RK900 is the finished version. There is only one, he was suppose to be the replacement of us. His name is Nines, we all stayed together once Cyberlife fell. Now how does this help this case detective?”

“It… It doesn't. It helps another case going on. Hank’s Connor is missing and has been for a week. I thought maybe one of you tin cans would know where the fuck he is.” Gavin didn't want to sound like he cared. However he did worry about Hank, he became more lifeless as days went on. He hated Connor but for some reason that robot made Hank happy, and he didn't want to be the one to be sent to find his body.

Connor’s eyes grew soft at hearing this. He only knew the two for a brief time but remembered how Connor was willing to keep Hank safe. He didn't understand it until he too became deviant. Jericho found him, repaired him, and set the other RK800 models free.

“Oh...I can connect with other RK800 models. I can try locating him.” He said with a hopeful look of willing to help. Before Gavin could speak his LED flashed yellow as he shut his eyes.

“I'm sorry, I can only connect to two. Your Connor has turned off his location and without knowing his ID number I cannot call him.” His eyes grew soft.

Soon Hank returned. “Okay, let's try this again.” he sighed heavily.

“No need. I already gave Detective Reed my information on the given case. However Lieutenant, I’d be more than willing to assist on this case along with helping to mind your Connor.”

“Jesus Christ you told him?” Hank glared at Gavin who put his hands up defensively. “Hey, they’re like brothers or some shit I thought he would know something.”

Connor looked between the two of them. “RK900 would also be able to help locate your personal Connor.”

Hank growled with a heavy sigh that followed. Still not really processing the fact that a RK800 model stood before him. It hurt him, he almost wanted to start crying because he really wanted it to be Connor. The real Connor. 

“He's not my personal damn Connor. I dont own him I never fucking owned him jesus christ.” Hank hissed out bitterly. He hated the idea of owning Connor in any sense. Connor was deviant now, and even before, he never owned him as an android.

“Actually,” Connor piped up. “His ID number is registered under your name. He is, technically speaking, your property.” 

Hank felt uncomfortable with that. He thought Connor was just issued to Cyberlife, they nearly were just working together. He never purchased him. Unless Cyberlife was a sick and decided to tag his name on the term and conditions of that damn android after being assigned to him. 

But for some reason, on an emotional level it felt nice. Nice knowing Connor was his. If only he was physically his in the moment. Working alongside him again, living with him. Hank missed that android badly. 

“Okay whatever, just...don't leave town. We’ll be in touch about the murder.” he explained and left with Gavin. Piling into his car as a heavy silence fell over them. Seemed like both men had a hard time facing another RK800 model, Hank more so because he shot the guy.

The two didn't talk about it all the way back to the department. Gavin couldn't help but notice the little bit of hope fading from his partner’s eyes. Clearly upset it wasn't Connor.

“Hey, he’ll show up. The odds of running into 1 out of 4 Connors like that. We might just stumble on your Connor soon.” Gavin said to hopefully give the man some reassurance and hope again.

Hank growled as he looked up at Gavin. “Stop saying hes my Connor, he's not a damn object and does not and hasn't belonged to anyone. Just get back to work Reed.”

For some reason, this time it hurt. Gavin actually was trying to make an effort to give the older man some hope that Connor would show up again. But he was shot down and he was fed up with the older man’s damn attitude. “Fine, fuck Anderson. Maybe you're the reason he fucking left.” he spat out before he sat back at his desk. Showing really no sign of taking back what he said. He knew there were times Connor and Hank fought, so maybe Connor did get fed up with him.

Gavin’s words lingered in his mind, maybe the detective was right. He wasn't always the best towards Connor. Connor deserved better, and as much as it hurt him, he hoped Connor found it. Whatever he was looking for, wherever he was, he hoped he was happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Another long day, long night passed for Anderson. The ideas that Gavin filled into his mind lingered. Jealousy grew in Hank as he imagined Connor finding someone else. Romantically so. Androids could experience love now, and Connor was a charming man, adorably handsome. Someone must have snagged him up easily. 

That night he drank his jealousy away, along with his confusion as to why he was jealous of that. Connor was a damn android. He was a human, an older man even. Why would Connor give two shits for a gross older man like him? Even romantically was out of the question. Did androids even have sexualities? 

Hank found himself yet again hungover, late to work, smelling of booze, but a new found sadness in his heart. The possibility of being in love with the damn android. He didn't like it. Did Not like those thoughts one bit, and it didn't help with alcohol in the mix. Leading to perverted thoughts and actions for some nights. Guilty for those considerations.

Gavin didn't say two words to Hank all moving. Probably for the better, Hank thought. It wasn't uncommon for people to come into the department to file complaints, crimes, etc. But once person walked in that caught both Gavin and Hank’s eyes.

Hank’s heart skipped a damn beat, he was surprised he was still kicking with how often that was happening this week. An android walked in looking very similar to Connor. However he was taller, dressed in all black. Looked the same besides his eyes were a fierce bright icy blue. He made eye contact with Hank and began to steadily approach.

“Oh fucking hell,” Hank said under his breath as the android came to his desk. “The RK800 model you spoke to the other day, directed me to you on a case about your missing model. I'd be more than happy to help.”

Happy? Was this android even a deviant? His voice still sounded so stiff, face unchanging with no expression. What the fuck was this thing? The next model to out do Connor, did this thing have any social programming? At least Connor had character. This thing was a damn steel wall.

“Uh, do you have any information on his location?” Hank asked as he looked over to Gavin for assience, he didn't know with what but he looked lost if not threatened.

Gavin just looked nearly as confused as Hank as he went over to listen in on the conversation, after all the two were partners now. “RK900, I assume?”

The android looked over to Gavin, his eyes scanning him up and down. “Yes.” a hint of emotion in his tone then, but it was hard to place. “Detective Reed, please call me Nines.” he introduced with a raise of one of his dark eyebrows. Perfectly pointed, as if painted on. 

Gavin couldn't help but blush at his sharp features. Looked like a damn make-up artist sculpted him to be a fashion model instead of a damn detective robot. “I uh, Nines. Got it. Cool.” he cleared his throat.

Nines looked back at Hank. “I do not have any information on his location at this time, but with your permission I’d help you locate him.”

“Permission? Aren't you deviant, cant you like think for yourself or some shit?” Hank crossed his arms as he looked up at the looming hunk of metal before him.

“I am deviant, yes. However consent of tracking down personel is still appreciated. To be completely honest; deviancy has been a personal challenge for me. I still desire tasks, missions, a sense of purpose in what I was designed for.” he glanced up at at Gavin for a brief moment, his eyes lingering down his frame. “If anything, it's a win win situation. You find Connor. I gain purpose.”

Hank sighed heavily and looked at Gavin who was struggling to take his eyes off the new android. “Jesus fucking christ...Okay you can help. All I know is he stole androids from the evidence room from our last cases together before he deviated. I'm assuming he went to go get them repaired.”

“Thank you, that's a good start.” he straightened his back. “May I go to the evidence room?”

“Gavin, I gotta finish this paper work mind if you take him?” Hank said as he turned his attention back to his computer ignoring Nines again. It still hurt seeing something so similar to Connor even though he had his slight differences. 

Gavin groaned in protest, but led the android to the room. “Phck okay, fine.” he grumbled as Nines followed close on the detectives heel.

The evidence room was quiet once the two entered. It made Gavin a bit nervous, he noticed the android already scanning the room for anything he could find on Connor. Gavin trying to hide the fact he was checking out all his small calculated movements.

He had Gavin pull up the evidence of Hank’s last case which Gavin already knew the older man’s password. Like it wasn't hard to remember or anything. 

Nines picked up the notebook as he was able to easily decode it. Jericho. Of course that's where Connor had went.however Jericho was huge now, scattered all around town in different sections. All very organized and controlled. 

“Connor is with Jericho. I can try and pin his location among the sectors of their locations.” he turned to Gavin and sat the notebook back.

“Are you deviant?” Gavin asked. “You don't...act it at all.” he blurted out bluntly. This android was weird; he acted still like a damn machine and that made him uncomfortable. He had gotten use to the now human androids walking around.

“Yes, I am deviant. I just choose not to express my emotions as freely as others.” he confessed with a heavy sigh. “I still desire to be told what to do, be owned by someone, have a purpose.”

God why did he have to word it that way? Gavin swallowed hard as he felt the android stand closer to him. “Uh but...why though? You can do what you want now. Why not take control?”

The android’s LED spun as he turned his head intrigued by Gavin’s words. “I guess you have a point.” he shrugged, it was small, slow. “What should I take control of, Detective?”

“Uh...Um, you're life I guess?” Gavin felt cornered almost even though he truly wasn't. The android stood close but not to make it uncomfortable.

“I don't have a life. A purpose. I'd like one, however. I'd like to understand feelings a little bit better.” Nine spoke, another raise of his eyebrow and a small smirk to the corner of his lips.

“Maybe you can help me Detective. Better understand how to live as a human. Feel and expression emotions, if you are up for it that is.”

Gavin scoffed and stepped away from the android. “You do not want to take emotional advice from me. All I ever feel is anger.” he huffed out a small laugh. With Nines coldness the last thing that android needed to learn was anger.

“Anger is a powerful emotion. Maybe I can learn how to utilize it?” His voice smooth, calm, it was nearly melting Gavin.

“Fuck Nines first off you need to learn how to word shit.” Gavin felt his face heat up even more at his damn phrasing. What was wrong with this damn android?

“Oh, I Apologize Reed. How would you like me to speak to you?” he asked with a curious turn of his head. 

Gavin hissed and opened the damn door out of the evidence room. “Fucking hell, I’d rather you shut up at this rate!” he said as he stormed out of the room. Nines quietly following behind.

“I don't understand Reed, you're heart rate and stress levels are up. Did I upset you? I didn't mean to offen-”

“Please, for the love of God, stop talking.” Gavin hissed out to Nines with a sharp turn of his head. If this android was going to be working with them, he better follow on Hank’s heels instead. He was too fucking weird.

Once they returned to Hank, Nines explained his findings and how Connor was safely assumed in one of the Jericho locations. This brought temporary hope in the man’s eyes. Hank dismissed him, allowing the android to go do whatever he found best fit for finding Connor.

Gavin leaned over Hank’s desk. “He's fucking weird! Like even weird for a damn android.”

Hank shrugged. “I dunno, he's pretty cute. Wouldn't you agree Gavin?” Hank teased as he had noticed his blush from earlier and the way the younger man’s eyes lingered on him.

His suspicions were confirmed once Gavin’s face heated up again, and a glare crossed his eyes. “Fuck you you're just saying that because he's a better looking version of Connor. Maybe he should be Connor’s damn replacement.” he huffed and cursed under his breath before returning to his desk.

Hank only could laugh at how Gavin easily got flustered. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad. He actually sometimes missed the banter of Connor and Gavin, with Nines it seemed like the detective enjoyed it. Nines might be able to find Connor, but he wouldn't let his hopes up.


	8. Chapter 8

Connor waiting anxiously in the room, as he stared at the fixed Daniel hooked up onto a machine, waiting to be turned on. He feared it wouldn’t work for some reason. Feared that Daniel was going to attack first thing he did when he laid eyes on Connor. 

Josh stood beside Connor, noticing him anxiously roll his hands. “Hey, I'm here nothing bad will happen.” he placed a hand on Connor’s shoulder. Josh was always a huge comfort, he had helped him through nightmares when Connor was close to self destructing. The bond he had gained with the androids here were strong, it did feel like a new home.

Markus turned him on, the LED spiraling blue steadily, to yellow, then back to a solid blue. He opened his eyes as he scanned the room.

“Daniel, my name is Markus. I am with the organization Jericho. I know your last state of mind was stressful, threatened. You are safe. You have been repaired.” his voice calm as he held the gaze of the android. Noticing his LED fix on red.

“Jericho? No..I was shot. I was shot by Connor. He lied to me.” he broke down crying as his stress peaked quickly, memories of the events leading up to his death flashing before him.

Josh protectively stood in front of Connor. Connor huffed as he pushed past him. “Connor no, he could self destruct don't go near him.” Josh warned as he pulled Connor back.

His LED spiring red, he wanted to comfort him. Tell him it was going to be okay. “But..But he's in pain! I caused that.” he breathed heavily, tears in his eyes as he saw Daniel hold onto his head, sobbing into Markus’ chest.

Markus held onto Daniel, rubbing his back as he looked to Josh. ‘Take Connor out of the room, his stress is too high.’ he spoke to him mentally. If Daniel registered Connor was in the room it wasn't going to end well.

Josh turned to Connor. “We need to leave,” his voice calm and gentle as he took Connor by the hand and tried to lure him away. “No Josh.” his eyes serious as the skin on his hand faded, interfacing with Josh to show him what he did to Daniel.

How he tried to back down the humans but it was too late. How he was shot down. His last words. The fear in the girls eyes. The pain Daniel felt at the risk of being replaced. 

“This is not a good time Connor, please.”

Daniel looked up from Markus’ chest as he saw Connor. “Connor? What is he doing here? What is he doing here?!” he yelled, pushed passed Markus. 

“Daniel, I am so sorry I didn't want you to get shot. I brought you here to be repaired-” Connor pushed passed Josh as he stepped closer to Daniel, LED flashing red as he knew the threat of approaching the android. He didn't care as he ignored his systems warnings.

“You lied!” Daniel yelled as he shoved against Connor. “You lied to me! You took her away from me! I just wanted my family! I wanted to live you fucking bastard!” he continued to pushed on Connor, each hit pushing him back until Connor fell to the ground.

Connor’s tears couldn't be held back anymore. He could feel and see the hurt in his eyes. “Please Daniel Im so sorry. I brought you here so you could live. I wanted you to live Daniel! I'm trying to make it right for you. I want you to live.”

Daniel reached over and grabbed Connor by the collar of his hoodie, pulling him up as he punched him repeatedly. “I should have killed you! I should have killed you!”

Markus pulled Daniel off of Connor, Josh pulled Connor back to his feet. “Daniel you need to calm down, your stress is too high you could self destruct!” Markus pulled him back away from Connor.

“You should have died! You should have died that night, not me! I wanted to live that's all I wanted! I wanted to live!” he continued to scream, fighting against Markus’ hold.

His stress got too high, his movements stiffening, as his eyes glitched. His speech slurring as he repeated his screams. Calling Connor a lier, telling him he only wanted life. 

He fell limp in Markus’ arms as Connor cried, seeing his body cease. “No! No!” tears went down his cheeks. “Fuck...I just wanted...No Markus…”

Markus laid him down. “Seeing him in this state was a bad idea Connor...you knew he was stressed, why did you press on?” Markus tone was harsh, disapproving of Connor’s emotional state got the best of him in the moment.

“I...I just wanted him to know…” Connor calmed his crying, looking hurt that he didn't help. He caused more problems in the end. His face was blue, skin faded back from where he had been punched.

Josh pulled Connor into a chair as he looked at his face. “You need minor repairs to your face.”

“Connor, I know what you intended but we needed a calmer setting first.” Markus said a bit harshly and it hurt Connor. He already felt like he failed for Daniel.

“We will try to fix this…” Markus turned back to the android as he pulled him up and laid him down on a nearby table. 

“Markus I'm sorry, I didn't intend to-” Josh pulled Connor’s gaze back to his. “Connor, drop it.” he pulled him back to his feet and led him out of the room.

He rushed it. His emotions took over, and he thought selfishly. If he didn't press Daniel had a chance of calming down. Discussed in a calmer setting. Josh walked Connor down the hall to get his face fixed.

Connor pulled away. “Let go, please just stop for a moment.” he pulled away from Josh as he looked down at the ground.

“I'm sorry…” he held back tears as he spoke. “I didn't mean to stress him out.”

Josh sighed. “No one is mad at you Connor, no reason to apologize. Sometimes emotions get the best of us, logic gets overruled. It happens.”

“But why? I am still a machine. I still have programming. I read his stress levels, I knew the risk, but I persisted. I almost...I wanted him to get mad at me...I wanted him to punch me…I almost wanted it to-” 

Kill me.

“Connor,” Josh took his hand in one hand, the other stroking his shoulder. “Listen to me okay? You need to not punish yourself anymore. It's the past. You don't deserve punishment for something out of your control. It wasn't your fault.”

Those words rang in his head. It felt all too familiar. Images of Hank drinking, staring at pictures of Cole til the pain went numb. Was physical abuse Connor’s alcoholism? This is what Hank must feel. Depression. Depression and hopelessness.

“I have depression.” Connor expressed as he looked up to Josh. “I am experiencing depression for the actions I took in my past, putting all the blame on me when some of it even wasn't my fault. It haunts me Josh regardless. I feel like I needed to be harmed as a sort of...pay back.” he tried to organize what he was experiencing.

“This isn't healthy Connor. Why are you doing this? Helping these androids? Do you want forgiveness or experience their anger?” Josh asked him, pulled his gaze back up to him.

“I don't know. I'm not requiring forgiveness. I want them to feel and express whatever they need to let out.” Connor explained.

Josh sighed as he pulled away from Connor. “Do you want me to fix your face or not?”

Connor reached up and touched it, slightly indented as he felt his programming trying to cover it but it couldn't. Small amount of white showing. For some reason he didn't want it fixed. A reminder for how he wronged Daniel, along with the others. A punishment. A physical reminder. For some reason that made sense for him.

“No.” He looked up at Josh. “I’ll leave it for now. It's not damaging any of my vitals or systems.” he reassured before he left to his room. Processing this new emotional state of depression, trauma, he had to work through.


	9. Chapter 9

A day passed for Connor, he had cleaned up the mark on his face. Indented still however as white and blue showed under his cheekbone. Ralph expressed worry when he saw it, did not like the idea of Connor being hurt. However called from twins for having similar scarring on their cheeks.

Connor had changed his appearance slightly, to a white button up and along sleeve navy blue sweater; the smell of Hank vanishing from his hoodie made him more depressed to wear it. He found himself crying almost every night in longing to return home. In haunting memories and nightmares of his past. 

He felt oddly alone all of a sudden in his surroundings. He had his friends, all being supportive but he found himself slowly closing off. He didn't belong there anymore. It wasn't his home.

A knock came to his door, as he was expecting Markus or Josh. Ralph had a habit of bursting into his room without knocking which was not approached of late because Connor was enjoying more and more alone time. Constantly having his mind wonder to Hank more and more.

As a form of comfort even leaning towards more sexual activities. Luckily Ralph had not burst into any of those moments as Connor thought of Hank. He just hoped Hank didn't forget about him, because his mind wandered to him daily.

“Come in,” Connor’s voice more stale as he sat curled into the corner of his bed, mindlessly reading to hold his attention away from the mishap with Daniel and the ache of missing Hank.

The door clicked hesitantly before it slowly opened. It wasn't Markus or Daniel, but a tall model he had only saw in a fake memory nightmare. RK900; his finished version stood in his doorway; gray eyes quickly scanning the now messy distraught room before landing on Connor.

“Who are you?” Connor stood up, hand resting on a drawer next to bed where he kept a gone just in case. Sometimes people broke into Jericho locations to harm androids.

“My name is Nines, I'm sorry to intrude but I am on a mission to locate you.” his voice steady, cold unchanging with no emotion. Connor’s LED went red in fear and distrust. Amanda. Was Amanda still after him.

Connor took the gun out and pointed, panic on his face. “Who sent you? Amanda, does Amanda have a hold on you?” 

“No reason to act hostile Connor, Lieutenant Anderson sent me. He wants you home his mental health and by the looks of it,” his eyes dropping to the mess of clothes and papers along the floor and desk. “So has yours declined of recent..”

Connor lowered the gun as he looked at the model confused. “Wait...How did you find me? My location has been shut off from my ID number.”

“You went to someone you trusted after stealing the androids. I simply went around locations asking if you were keeping residents in Jericho. An android under Ralph, a friend correct? Was a huge help. Making this an easy mission.” 

Connor lowered the gun to his side, still scanning the model. He still spoke so smooth, unchanging expression. “Are you deviant?”

“Without choice, yes. I get asked that a lot. My choice to continue to suppress my emotions doesn't come across well to other androids. It's actually quite annoying.” he said with a heavy sigh, his eyes finally expressing a small roll as his shoulders relaxed into a more natural stance. 

Connor sat the gun down as he looked to the model. “Oh. Im sorry to have asked, it just...I thought you were-”

“Here to kill you? Take your place? That was my former mission prior to deviancy yes. But my mission is to return you to Lieutenant Anderson.” Nines reinstated. 

“RK900, correct?” Connor asked. How many were there of him? Were there any remaining RK800 models walking around? He didn't know if he should ask. It wasn't super relevant.

“Correct. Please call me Nines, it's a given nickname by the other RK800s.” Nines picked up on Connor’s face expressing shock as his LED turned yellow. “4, that's including you. All turned after the revolution. However I am only RK900. They are my brothers and have helped me learn to cope with my deviancy. May I ask how you cope? You’ve been running much longer than any of us.”

Cope? Did Connor even really cope? He just, experienced and felt the best of his ability also trying to learn his new emotions and thoughts.

“I uh,” Connor blushed with a shrug to his shoulders. Sitting down as Nines; stiffly sat down in Connor’s desk chair. “I dont cope. I experience a lot of emotions, and honestly...Sometimes it sucks. Sometimes it's wonderful.” his eyes fell a bit sad as all he's been feeling was broken lost.

Maybe it was time to return home to Hank. Maybe that's what he needed.

“May I?” Nines reached out with his hand bare, white showing. Connor looked at his hand before he reached in and took it baring his white shell. The two interfaced exchanging emotions each. 

Nines had a lot less, mainly confusion, frustration, lost, and recently desire. While Connor had experienced nearly everything that had been thrown to him.

The two pulled away, Nines eyes growing a bit softer in understanding. “Oh, wow...You have experienced a lot.” he almost didn't know what to do with so much information however he felt like his mind became less blocked.

Connor shrugged. “Not sure if that helped any for you Nines.” 

“It did, quite a bit. I know understand my terms of desire I have recently been feeling. You have experienced similar forms of desire recently.” Nines turned his head slightly, his LED turning yellow in thought. “You desire Lieutenant Anderson. You love him. Why not return to him?”

Connor couldn't help but blush at how Nines spoke and how he found his inner feelings towards Hank. He desired to return to him, desired his affections, his love in return, desired him sexually. The fact Nines picked up on that sexual desire as well made him uncomfortable. 

He knew he felt desire too; but he couldn't pick up on what or how. Seemed like Nines didn't know what that desire intelled for himself. “Yes I love him, I want to go back but I made it a mission for myself to see through the out comes of these androids.”

“Why didn't you just return to Anderson, then come to Jericho whenever an android was completed with repairs? Sounds like the most logical of options.” Nines voiced, confused of why Connor made his choices so complicated for himself.

Connor huffed out to the other android. But honestly he had a point. Why did he not do that? He wasn't held against his will in Jericho. Free to leave as he pleased, only trapping himself there. 

He sat in deep thought for a moment, analyzing his deeper motives. “Because I...I didn't deserve happiness. I didn't deserve to live comfortably with Hank while the ones I wronged sat cold in a room at the DPD. It didn't feel right. I feel guilty lying to Hank, breaking his promise. I love Hank so much that I couldn't bring myself to face his anger.”

Nines noticed the tears stream down his face, sadness too showing on his face. Sympathizing with the other. “You couldn't handle the anger of Anderson, but you let yourself be hurt by the anger of others?” he said as he noticed the scar on his face. 

“You're hurting Anderson by staying away from him. If anything you are making it worse, the pain on Anderson, on yourself.” Nines reached over to Connor to touch the cut, his soft finger lining the white under him. He saw his own brothers in his brown eyes. They just met but he already felt closer to the android.

“You are trying to make this better for others Connor, but have you asked if you forgive yourself?”

“I don't. I hate myself.” Connor sobbed with a bowed head. “I've hurt so many people Nines...I've killed so many…I have nightmares on how I could have done differently and it hurts. I'm so tired of feeling this pain.” he brought his hands up to hide his face from the android.

Nines reached out, touching his shoulder. Feeling Connor’s emotions made him less blocked from his own. “Let's get you home Connor, Lieutenant Anderson misses and loves you and you need that love right now.” 

Nines stood up, trying to bring Connor to his feet. Connor shook his head. “I cant, I can't just leave. I need more time.”

“How much more Connor?” Nines asked, a little bit impatient because he still had the desire to return Connor back home to Hank. Bit knew he couldn't drag Connor away from what he started here.

“One more day. Come back tomorrow, let me say goodbye to everyone.” Connor asked Nines. He hesitated before he nodded. 

“And what should I tell Lieutenant Anderson?” Nines asked. He would have to give him an updated report on his mission.

“That you are still looking. You haven't found me. Please Nines.” Connor’s eyes looked sorrowful but Nines agreed before he took leave. Leaving Connor alone again, in a deeper array of emotions than he found himself in the beginning.


End file.
